I can Feel U
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: tentang Sehun dan kacamatanya dan Luhan yang akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam sebuah club malam. HUNHAN FF GS ONESHOOT with Chanbaek and Chemin.


**I Can't See U but I Feel U**

 **Cast** :

Oh Sehun - Lu Han

 **Other Cast** :

Kim Jong Dae – Kim Minseok

Kim Jong In – Do Kyungsoo

Kim Joon Myun – Zhang Yi Xing

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yi Fan

 **Rate** :

Rencananya M

 **Length** :

One shot alias langsung tamat gak ada chapter-chapternya

 **Desclaimer** :

Happy Reading!

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang tinggi semampai berjalan dengan buku-buku besar yang masih dapat digenggam oleh tangan besarnya menuju perpustakaannya. Semua gadis-gadis tak tahu apa harus kagum pada tubuh atletis yang di milikinya dan wajah tampan seolah bercampuran dari ras di eropa sana dengan ras di korea selatan sendiri atau harus ketakutan pada tatapan tajam yang seolah dapat membunuh itu dan juga mulut yang seolah terus mengeluarkan bisa dari sana.

Di Chunwa university tepatnya di fakultas sosial dan politik tak ada yang tak mengenal sosok tampan bernama Oh Sehun tersebut, bukan sekedar karena ketampanan dan tubuh mencolok yang dimilikinya ataupun karena teman-temannya seperti Jong In, Chanyeol, Jong Dae yang juga tampan dan terkenal namun juga karena kepintarannya dan juga tatapan menusuk serta mulutnya yang seenaknya. Tak ada yang cukup memiliki keberanian untuk berdekatan dengannya kecuali Jong In, Chanyeol dan Jong Dae yang adalah teman-temannya ataupun bagi kalangan gadis-gadis tak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar menyapanya, banyak di antara mereka yang ketakutan karena banyak sekali rumor jelek yang beredar tentang Oh Sehun sekalipun ia juga memiliki grup penggemar yang gila dengan fantasi yang mereka buat sendiri saat melihat Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang seburuk orang lain pikirkan, ia hanya memiliki mata yang buruk dikarenakan oleh kebiasaannya yang hobi membaca dan kata-kata sakartis yang keluar dari mulutnya keluar begitu saja, karena baginya kebohongan tak akan menghasilkan kebaikan dalam bentuk apapun. Jadilah, ia menikmati saja tatapan yang berbeda dari orang-orang untuknya meski terkadang membuatnya risih karena ada yang begitu ketakutan padahal ia seorang dosen bahkan ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja tapi tak menjawab apa-apa saat Sehun bertanya padanya.

Sehun menyukai tempat tenang seperti di perpustakaan, ia bahkan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam sana dengan buku berjudul-judul mengerikan menurut Jong In karena berhubungan dengan mengubah dunia dan sebagainya bahkan Chanyeol langsung berniat menghempaskan saja buku berhalaman lebih dari seribu lembar itu pada Sehun yang mengabaikannya saat bercanda. Dan Jong Dae sendiri kadang putus asa untuk membuat lelucon karena Sehun malah tertawa pada pendapat seorang ahli filsuf yang menurutnya lucu, sekalipun ia menjelaskan pada Jong Dae, Jong In dan Chanyeol tetap saja mereka tak menemukan letak lucunya disebelah mana bahkan untuk memaksakan senyumnya saja sekedar membuat Sehun senang tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Sebenarnya harusnya dapat dimaklumi saja, Jong Dae berada di jurusan _broadcast_ yang jelas hubungannya banyak dengan lingkungan dibelakang layar saja, Jong In pada jurusan teknik elektro dimana ia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan robot dan listrik saja meski terkadang masih meminta tolong Sehun menyelesaikan tugasnya dan Chanyeol ia berada di jurusan Ilmu Ekonomi harusnya ia sedikitnya harus dapat memahami jalan pikiran Sehun karena pada dasarnya mereka belajar teori-teori juga meski dalam konsep berbeda namun tetap saja Sehun itu rumit. Dan mereka tetap menyayangi si maknae dengan mata rusak tersebut.

"sehun _-ah_ , ayolah ikut kami! keluar dari sarangmu ini."ucap Jong Dae heboh.

Sehun menaikan kacamatanya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya dan membawa jari telunjuk ke depan bibirnya mengisyaratkan Jong Dae untuk diam.

" _Ya!_ Jangan berlaku seperti itu padaku."protes Jong Dae.

Jong Dae mengabaikan larangan dari Sehun dan malah tambah mencak-mencak di hadapan Sehun padahal mereka sedang di perpustakaan kampus. Sebenarnya tak ada yang akan marah juga pada Jong Dae karena sosok yang terkenal di kampus karena ketampanan dan suara indahnya itu mengundang perhatian malah mereka hanya ingin menikmati saja interaksi dari Jong Dae dan Sehun disana termasuk penjaga perpustakaannya juga.

"Chanyeol _-ah_ , lihatlah adikmu ini. ia mengabaikan kita. Dia tak mau lagi mendengarkan kita. Mungkin ia tak lagi sayang pada kita."

Jong Dae menghubungi Chanyeol yang menunggu di tempat parkir lewat _video call_ , memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan bergantian antara wajahnya dan wajah Sehun. Ia masih mengeluarkan ucapan-ucapan tak masuk akal seperti kata-kata 'tidak meyayangi' sebagai protesan pada Sehun.

" _YA!_ KIM JONG DAE! Bisakah kau tidak berisik? Sekarang kau sedang diperpustakaan. Dan kau juga bisa membaca _Hangeul_ dengan baik sehingga seharusnya kau paham apa yang tertulis disana,bukan?"omel Minseok.

Seorang gadis berpipi _chubby_ dan suara agak lengking menegur Jong Dae, semua sudah mengenal juga gadis tersebut. Kim Minseok, _noona next door_ Jong Dae yang membuat siapa pun iri dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.

"bukan begitu saa.. _noona_ , aku hanya sebal di acuhkan oleh Sehun. Dia semakin tak peduli padaku. Sehun _nie_ , sudah berubah tak seperti dulu lagi."

Jong Dae benar-benar begitu mendramatisir segalanya padahal ia baru saja gugup karena hampir saja melontarkan kata 'sayang' pada Minseok di depan semuanya. Sebenarnya keduanya berpacaran bahkan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' secara rutin mengingat rumah mereka yang berdekatan namun tetap saja sesuai perjanjian dengan Minseok bahwa selama di kampus, ia tetap Minseok _noona_ -nya Jong Dae. Dan Jong Dae menyetujuinya saja.

"tapi, tetap saja kau tak boleh begitu, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa disini orang ingin belajar dan mungkin pusing dengan laporan mereka, mendengar suaramu mereka jadi terganggu. Kau ini."

"….."

"…"

"baiklah, aku ikut."

Sehun berujar membuat perdebatan Jong Dae dan Minseok berhenti seketika. Anggap saja jiwa sang maknae baru saja tersentuh mendengar kalimat drama dari Jong Dae.

"yeah! Kajja!'

Jong Dae tak berubah masih saja berisik padahal sudah Minseok ingatkan. Sehun merapikan alat tulisnya dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya. Jong Dae langsung bersemangat merangkulnya keluar dari perpustakaan.

"kalian berhati-hatilah."ujar Minseok.

Minseok menghantar mereka berdua sampai pintu perpustakaan.

"tentu saja."

Cup!

Minseok terbelalak. Jong Dae tiba-tiba saja mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya. Minseok menjadi panik.

"tenang saja tak ada orang yang melihat."

Jong Dae mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Minseok, tangannya dengan nakal meremas bokong seksi Minseok.

Cup!

Kali ini Minseok yang memulainya, kecupan tersebut disambut dengan lumatan oleh Jong Dae. Yang juga disambut tak kalah bersemangat oleh Minseok.

" _YA! YA!_ Mataku sakit!"cemooh Jong In yang mendekat pada Sehun yang terbengong menunggu adegan ciuman tersebut kapan akan berakhir. Beginilah rasanya menjadi peran utama yang terabaikan untuk sementara waktu.

"YA! Kau mengganggu suasana saja, Jong In ah."protes Jong Dae.

Minseok hanya menunduk.

"semangat, menulis skripsimu. Aku janji tak akan nakal."

Jong Dae mengakhiri dengan tersenyum dan mencubit pipi kenyal Minseok.

" _omo!_ Anakku tersayang, syukurlah kau mau ikut. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai kami."sambut Chanyeol berlebihan.

Sehun tetap pada wajah datarnya membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya dengan seenaknya namun tidak saat tangan Chanyeol merambat ke pantatnya dan berniat meremasnya, kaki Sehun sudah teracung untuk beradu dengan paha atau perut Chanyeol.

" _nice! Nice attack!_ "komentar Chanyeol.

Semuanya tertawa melihat kekonyolan Chanyeol dan respon Sehun padanya. Intinya mereka cukup akrab.

** I can Feel U **

"hyung, kita akan kemana?"Tanya Sehun.

Meski sehun bertanya dengan nada sangat datar, tetap saja bagi ketiga orang yang mendengarnya terdengar seolah Sehun sedang mengucapkan dengan nada bermanja kepada mereka.

"tenang saja, Sehun _nie_. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."jawab Jong Dae.

" _omo!_ Sehun _nie_ , jangan khawatir hyung tidak akan menculikmu."ujar Jong In.

Tentu saja dengan jelas Jong In tengah mencemoohnya, dan dengan tidak elitnya kakinya melayang begitu saja kea rah Jong In yang duduk disampingnya.

Semuanya lagi-lagi tertawa melihat respon Sehun yang harusnya terkesan seram namun lucu dimata mereka. Sehun tidak begitu mengerti dengan sahabatnya yang seperti alien ini, benar-benar memiliki cara berpikir yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Dan tak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Sehun, setelah ia di paksa ikut, di pisahkan dari tempat terfavoritenya, ia malah berujung pada sebuah café setelah menceritakan banyak hal dan sudah semakin larut, Sehun berpikir bahwa ia akan di bawa pulang saja namun ternyata mobil masih melaju ke arah yang tak Sehun tahu tujuannya.

** I can Feel U **

" _Club_?"Tanya Sehun.

Mobil Audi s-8 milik Chanyeol tersebut memarkir dengan mulus di parkiran sebuah _club_ di daerah Gangnam.

"ya, ini _club_."jawab Jong In.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"Tanya Sehun polos.

"tentu saja, bersenang-senang, Sehun _-ah._ "jawab Chanyeol.

"iya, kami tak sempat mengajakmu ke _club_ saat _coming age_ mu beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi sekaranglah saatnya."

Ya, saat _coming age_ -nya Sehun malah sibuk dengan mengikuti salah satu perlombaan sebagai perwakilan dari provinsinya.

"tapi, _hyung_.. tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya kau harus bersenang-senang bersama kami hari ini."paksa Jong Dae.

"iya, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri."timpal Jong In.

"bukan begitu hanya saja, jika kita di club maka kita tentu saja akan minum sesuatu yang mengandung alcohol dan kalian tahu alcohol sebenarnya tidak begitu baik bagi tubuh jika dikonsumsi tidak …"

" _Ya! Ya! Hyung!_ Jangan menarikku seperti ini."

"kau benar-benar harus menjauh dari buku-bukumu itu sejauh mungkin, Sehun _-ah._ "

"tak akan terjadi apa-apa di dalam sana, aku berjanji. Ikuti saja kami."

Ketiga pemaksa Sehun tersebut benar-benar memaksa Sehun untuk masuk, merangkul tangannya agar tak dapat kabur. Mengeluarkan juga kartu identitas Sehun dari dalam dompetnya dengan semena-mena.

Yang menjadi pendapat Sehun pertama kali adalah tempat yang sungguh gelap dan berisik, lampu yang kerlap kerlip membuatnya memang sedikit pusing namun ia akui bahwa music yang berdentum keras tersebut membuatnya cukup ingin menggerakan tubuhnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jong Dae, Jong In dan Chanyeol. Ia ikut bergerak seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya sembari mengikuti irama musik tersebut. benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah terbiasa kesana, dan dia bukan _bad dancer_ seperti yang dikira oleh Jong In, Jong Dae dan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Cukup puas karena ternyata Sehun sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan musik disana, Jong In, Jong Dae dan Chanyeol berencana beranjak pada tahap kedua yakni minuman keras. Chanyeol menarik Sehun ke tempat duduk, di ikuti oleh Jong Dae dan Jong In. Sehun tak mengerti apa-apa, hanya mengikuti saja hingga ia melihat sebotol minuman _beer_ di tangan Chanyeol dan empat gelas berwarna bening di tangan Jong In.

" _so, cheers_!"

Sehun tak mengambil minumannya, ia sedang merajuk pada _hyung-hyung_ nya yang jelas ia bilang bahwa minuman keras itu tidak baik namun masih memaksanya minum.

" _YA!_ Minumlah!"kata Chanyeol.

Sehun tak mendengarkannya, tangan Jong In yang iseng malah mengambil kacamata Sehun, membuat Sehun menjadi seperti orang buta karena yang terlihat dimatanya hanyalah bentuk-bentuk samar seperti warna dari sesuatu meluber begitu saja.

" _YA! YA! HYUNG!_ Kembalikan! Aku benar-benar tak bisa melihat apa-apa."pinta Sehun.

Ketiga hyungnya sangat tahu bahwa mata Sehun sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk, ia tak bisa melihat yang berjarak lebih dari 50cm dari matanya.

"kau minum, aku kembalikan kacamata setebal botolmu."ujar Jong Dae.

Jadilah, Sehun pasrah memasukan beer untuk pertama kalinya kedalam tubuhnya dengan ukuran sepenuh gelas besar tersebut.

" _Daebak! Daebak! Uri Sehunnie jjang_!"

Ketiga _hyung_ tersebut memuji aksi Sehun sedikit berlebihan dan saling ber _high five_ satu sama lain. Dan tahap ketiga sudah menunggu Sehun.

** I can Feel U **

Seorang perempuan bertubuh proposional menggunakan rok pendeknya dan kemeja putih kebesaran menjadi temannya ditubuhnya. Ia mematut dirinya di kaca saat memoles bibirnya dengan pewarna bibir berwarna _hot red_ yang menggoda.

"kau yakin dengan ini?"Tanya gadis itu pada temannya.

Dan temannya mengangguk.

"benarkah Yixing?"tanyanya lagi.

"iya, nona Lu. Percaya padaku!"

Gadis yang di panggil Lu tersebut akhirnya tersenyum merangkul tangan sahabatnya, Yixing. Kedua gadis itu sangatlah cantik Yixing si putih langsing dan berlesung pipi dan satunya lagi adalah Lu Han si manis dengan tubuh proposional dan mata rusa yang cantik serta wajah baby face yang sedikit keterlaluan. Yang ia tanyakan pada Yixing tadi adalah keyakinan Yixing jika kali ini, ia tak akan di usir keluar lagi ketika menunjukan identitas dirinya. Ia baru saja sampai di Korea Selatan 1 bulan lalu dan untuk 2 tahun ke depan ia akan menikmati masa-masa menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar di Chunwa University, dan ia sudah mahasiswa dan berusia 22 tahun tapi tetap saja ia sering disalahpahami sebagai bocah SMA yang memalsukan identitas dirinya.

"Kartu identitasnya, nona?"

Yixing dan Lu Han menunjukan kartu identitasnya. Lu Han sedikit deg-degan jika kali ini ia diusir lagi maka ini adalah pengusiran yang ketujuh kali, ia berpikir akan membeli soju atau _beer_ kalengan saja dengan ditemani _chicken wings_ untuk di makan sendiri di apartemennya.

"silahkan masuk, nona."

Rasanya Lu Han hendak bersorai bahwa ia di ijinkan masuk kali ini, ternyata memang menggunakan pakaian menggoda seperti ini dengan _choker_ yang melekat manis di lehernya di tambah dengan dandanan seperti ini barulah ia dipercayai sebagai seorang mahasiswa berusia 22 tahun.

** I can Feel U **

"Chanyeol _-ah_! Chanyeol _-ah_!"

Suara melengking milik seorang gadis menyapa telinga Chanyeol dan melihat kearah suara tersebut.

" _omo! Uri Chanyeol-ah, bogoshipo!_ "

Dengan cara yang cukup dramatis gadis itu langsung menemplok memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun tidak sama sekali menolak perlakuan tersebut.

"aku juga merindukanmu, Baekki _-ah._ "

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dada bidang Chanyeol.

Adegan yang dramatis namun bisa di bilang apa semenjak Baekhyun mengajukan proposalnya dan itu diterima waktunya bersama Chanyeol semakin berkurang saja barulah hari ini, ia dapat keluar dari tumpukan kertas-kertas yang membuat pusing kepala tersebut dan menemui kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya tersebut mengangkat Baekhyun kedalam pangkuannya, selanjutnya adalah memberikan ciuman memabukan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun panas dingin dalam adu bibir dan lidah dengan Chanyeol. Memancing Baekhyun untuk melenguh saat semuanya terasa sangat nikmat olehnya.

" _ehem, Get a Room, please!_ "usik Jong Dae.

Jujur saja melihat adegan panas seperti itu didepan mata sendiri seperti saat sekarang ini terasa cukup menyesakan apalagi tak ada pelampiasan. Untuk Jong Dae, sekarang ia harus pengertian pada Minseok yang sedang sibuk dengan pengerjaan skripsinya. Untuk Jong In, memang harus sabar tak ada pelampiasan karena memang sedang jomblo. Dan untuk Sehun, sebenarnya cukup mengejutkan jika biasanya ia hanya akan menatap lurus dengan pandangan datar pada adegan kiss live teman-teman binalnya namun tadi tanpa sadar ia mengalihkan pandangannya karena ada bagian tubuhnya yang terasa tidak nyaman.

"kau menganggu saja, Jong Dae _-ah._ "protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sendiri juga menjadi malu karena teman-teman Chanyeol ternyata memperhatikan mereka, begitulah terkadang kerinduan membuat mereka tak sadar tempat. Ia mengintip melihat pada teman-teman Chanyeol yang ada di kursi didekatnya tersebut.

" _Omo_! Sehun _nie_ , anakku. _Omo_! Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Begitulah perlakuan Baekhyun terhadap Sehun, ia benar-benar memperlakukan Sehun seolah adalah anaknya sendiri, sementara Chanyeol terpaksa melakukan tugas sebagai _appa_ untuk Sehun dikarena Baekhyun.

"kami sedang merayakan _coming of age_ –nya sekarang karena saat ulang tahunnya ia sibuk."jelas Jong In.

" _omo_! Benarkah? _Eomma_ terharu, Sehun _nie_ sekarang sudah besar. Sehun _nie_ sudah menjadi namja sekarang. Jadi, sudah sampai tahap berapa?"

"tahap tiga."jawab Chanyeol.

"tahap tiga, kami hanya menyuruhnya berciuman dengan seorang gadis namun sedari tadi ia berkata tidak tertarik melakukannya atau gadis-gadis di _club_ ini terlihat menor dan tidak menarik sama sekali untuk dicium."jelas Jong Dae.

" _omo!_ Bagaimana bisa begitu, Sehun-ah? Hanya ciuman dan semua berakhir."

"tapi. Noona.."

"ya, nyonya Byun tidakkah kau terlalu sibuk dengan anakmu dan mengabaikan _appa_ nya disini? Tidakkah kita perlu membicarakan tentang rencana pembuatan adik untuk Sehun?"Tanya Chanyeol.

"ah, oke. Sebentar _appa._ "

Baekhyun mengambil minuman baru segelas penuh. Ia menuangkan sebuah serbuk kedalam minuman tersebut dengan menggumamkan kata "ini hadiah untukmu, _uri_ Sehun _nie_ dan maafkan aku."

"kau tak perlu mencium seorang gadis hari ini, yang kau perlukan hanyalah meminum minuman ini sampai habis dan bersenang-senanglah sebentar, selanjutnya kita akan pulang."ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguki menyetujui. Jong Dae pamit sebentar menjemput Minseok di perpustakaan untuk di antar ke rumah. Sementara, Jong In sebenarnya tidak setuju harus membiarkan saja karena melawan anak gadis seperti BAekhyun selalu menguras tenaga lebih.

"ayo sekarang kita bersenang-senang, _appa_. Dan kau Jong In, kau ingat si mata burung hantu, aku meninggalkan dia disana. Dapatkan dia segera. Ayo cepat!"

Baekhyun menunjuk pada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk seperti kebingungan sendirian dan Jong In cukup tahu gadis itu adalah Do Kyungsoo seorang mahasiswa yang berkerja _part-time_ sebagai penyanyi _café_ , yang memang adalah incaran Jong In. ia sungguh berterimakasih pada Baekhyun hari ini.

Alhasil, tinggallah Sehun sendiri di kursi tersebut, yang ia harus lakukan adalah minum dan menunggu. Ia sudah merasa aman karena hal itu namun harusnya Sehun berhati-hati bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melepasnya begitu saja sementara biasanya Baekhyun adalah si tukang paksa yang membuat Sehun harus mengikuti keinginannya bagaimanapun juga. sehun cukup ingat saat Baekhyun memaksanya memakai topi berwarna pink dengan gambar strawberry couple-an dengan miliknya. Baekhyun merengek padanya dan mengadu pada Chanyeol pada akhirnya mau tak mau Sehun memakainya.

** I can Feel U **

Lu Han dan Yi Xing sudah larut dalam menikmati alunan musik yang dibawakan oleh sang DJ, mereka juga sudah menikmati minuman yang ada disana dan beberapa kali harus merasa risih karena laki-laki yang silih berganti mencoba untuk mendekati meraka. Terakhir seorang perokok yang entah mengapa memamerkan asap rokoknya pada Lu Han membuat ia terbatuk-batuk dan menjauh dari sana setelah pamit pada Yi Xing. Yi Xing sudah menemukan teman kencan rupanya, seorang pemuda berwajah malaikat bernama Joon Myun.

Lu Han menuju toilet, ia tak begitu kuat terhadap bau asap rokok sehingga ia berniat mencuci wajahnya juga untuk meyadarkannya dari rasa mabuknya. Ruang sebelah toiletnya terdengar sangat berisik, membuat Lu Han ketakutan apa tengah terjadi perkelahian atau sebagainya disana.

Ia baru keluar dari toilet bersamaan dengan seorang namja yang juga baru saja keluar dari toilet di sebelahnya. Mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain, mata namja itu begitu tajam seperti elang namun tak membuat Lu Han gentar untuk bertatapan dengannya. Entahlah Lu Han seolah di buat mematung saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Lu Han menjelajahi melihat tubuh proposional namja tersebut yang sedikit basah karena air yang berjatuhan dari rambut si namja, menatap lamat-lamat pada wajah tampan namja tersebut, sedikit terkesan tersiksa atau menahan sakit namun tetap mempesona.

"hey, kau.!

"huh? Apa?"

** I can Feel U **

Sehun merasa tubuhnya benar-benar tidak nyaman, ia merasa panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia beranjak menuju toilet segera. Beberapa kali ia menyiram kepalanya dengan air, menyiram juga tangannya namun tetap saja panas yang ia rasakan tidak kunjung menghilang.

Ia sungguh merasa frustasi akibat dari rasa panas yang tak hilang-hilang ia menendang-nendang pintu setiap bilik yang bisa di tendangnya namun ia ceroboh saat menendang dan memukul-mukul dengan sungguh brutal ia membuat kacamata yang ia lepaskan jatuh dan tanpa sengaja dirinya sendiri menginjak kacamata itu hingga rusak.

Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar saja, mungkin dengan memesan batu es atau berdiri di dekat AC akan membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik dan benda di antara selangkangnya tersebut tidak berulah. Namun, yang terjadi adalah ia beberapa kali membentur apa saja sebelum berhasil keluar membuat kepalanya cukup sakit. Ia benar-benar seperti orang yang payah sekarang ini. saat di luar ia melihat seseorang menatap padanya, sebenarnya ia tak begitu yakin namun sepertinya begitu ia berusaha namun tetap saja tampak kabur olehnya. Ia berencana meminta tolong untuk diantarkan menuju mejanya tadi pada seseorang tersebut, menunggu manis di meja tersebut sembari berdo'a rasa panas ditubuhnya lenyap seketika.

"hey! Kau.."

Tangan Sehun menggapai Luhan yang sedang terpaku menatap padanya, Luhan dibuat kaget oleh tangan Sehun yang mengenggam tangannya.

"huh? Apa?"

Luhan reflek bertanya seperti itu pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat, nafas Sehun terdengar berat. Luhan tak punya rencana apa-apa selain membiarkan saja Sehun memeluknya karena untuk meronta pun, ia sudah tak bisa. Sehun tak menyangka saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan seorang yang ia anggap seorang perempuan tersebut, tangannya terasa nyaman karena sentuhan dengan seseorang yang ternyata memang seorang perempuan karena saat sekarang ini dada perempuan tersebut bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Sehun tak merasa cukup puas dengan hanya memeluk tubuh yang terasa pas dalam rengkuhannya tersebut, ada keinginan besar untuk membuat seluruh tubuhnya yang memanas tersebut bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit perempuan yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya tersebut.

"Maaf, bisakah kau .."

Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ia tak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang saat perempuan tersebut mencoba berjinjit bertanya padanya tepat ke telingannya, ia melenguh merasakan nafas perempuan tersebut di telinganya. Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Ia mendorong perempuan tersebut ke dinding sempit menuju toilet tersebut.

Ia yang hanya mengikuti instingnya itu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut perempuan tersebut, ia menyapa setiap bagian dari bibir lembut yang semakin ia sentuh terasa semakin manis saja, terasa sangat memabukan hingga sesuatu semakin bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan sudah ia lakukan dengan sedahsyat ini. luhan yang juga baru pertama kali melakukan hanya bisa menerima saja yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki asing yang mempesona di hadapannya ini, ia berusaha mengimbangi gerakan bibir Sehun yang tergesa-gesa dibibirnya, mengimbangi setiap gerakan memabukan Sehun meski kakinya terasa tak bertenaga sekarang.

"eunhh…"

Luhan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat bibir Sehun menjauh. Namun, dengan cepat bibir Sehun menyapanya lagi dengan cara berbeda sekarang lebih lembut dan perlahan disertai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan impulsive di tubuhnya, Luhan dengan berani mengalungkan tangannya juga pada leher Sehun, meremas bahu lebar Sehun, meraba-raba tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga meremas-remas rambut belakang Sehun pelampiasan dari rasa nikmatnya ciuman mereka. anggaplah Luhan sudah gila dengan membiarkan saja orang asing melakukan hal seperti ini padanya dan Sehun adalah laki-laki berdosa yang membuat Luhan terjerembab jatuh dalam pesonanya hingga membiarkan semua yang dilakukan oleh Sehun padanya begitu saja.

Sehun dan Luhan tak begitu yakin dengan bagaiman mereka bisa mengunci rapat dari dalam sebuah ruangan di club tersebut untuk mereka berdua tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang seolah menjadi candu bagi mereka. sehun tak mengerti juga bagaimana bisa ia dengan santainya mulai menelanjangi perempuan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu dengan begitu santainya. Ia mulai mengekpos segala yang tersuguh di matanya milik perempuan tersebut, bahu sempit tempat Sehun mulai meninggalkan jejaknya disetiap dimana bibir, lidah dan mungkin giginya singgah. Leher, bahu, dan dada Luhan tak lepas dari jamahan Sehun. Luhan menggeliat-geliat menerima perilaku Sehun padanya. Tak ada yang dipikirkannya sekarang selain menikmati semua yang lelaki asing lakukan padanya.

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang sebentar, melepaskan bajunya dan celana jeansnya menyisakan boxernya yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tersiksa di dalamnya. Luhan menikmati pemandangan di depannya yang membuatnya masih sempat merona melihat pada tubuh Sehun yang atletis, abs samar yang menggoda dan juga sesuatu yang tampak cukup besar disana.

"ada yang salah? Wajahmu memerah."

Luhan ke club memang untuk terlihat dewasa karena memang club adalah tempatnya orang-orang dewasa tapi tidak untuk melakukan hal-hal dewasa dengan seseorang laki-laki tak dikenal seingatnya. Namun, sudah kepalang tanggung ia malah tak sabar sehingga ialah yang menarik Sehun untuk kembali menyentuhnya sekarang dan tentu itu malah semakin membakar birahi Sehun. Tangan Sehun di arahkan oleh Luhan ke gundukan yang hanya dimiliki oleh perempuan dan Sehun mengikuti hasrat kelaki-lakiannya menikmati hal tersebut seolah adalah mainan baru untuknya. Desah-desahan entah milik siapa menggema di ruangan tersebut.

Sehun sudah tidak dalam pengaruh obat ia sadar dengan hal itu, ia bisa saja meminta maaf dan mungkin meminta tamparan atau pukulan dari Luhan untuknya kemudian berlari ke suatu bilik kamar mandi menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri. Ia bisa melakukan itu sekarang karena memang obat itu tak bereaksi lagi padanya mengingat ia hanya meminum sedikit beer yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi namun entah mengapa ia merasa tanggung untuk tak melanjutkannya dengan perempuan semenggoda Luhan. Apalagi mendengar desahan-desahan dari suara lembut Luhan membuatnya tak ingin berpisah begitu saja dengannya. Ia masih ingin lagi melakukannya lebih lanjut dengan perempuan yang tak ia ketahui namanya bahkan tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah perempuan tersebut. ia hanya yakin dengan ukuran wanita yang begitu pas dalam pelukannya dan memiliki bagian yang menonjol di tempat-tempat yang tepat. Perempuan yang tak membuat Sehun bosan menyentuhnya ya mungkin karena ini pengalaman pertama juga untuk Sehun.

"kau yakin melakukan ini denganku? Kau tak akan menyesal?"

Sehun cukup yakin ia tidak menerima penolakan karena Luhan menciumnya lebih dahulu sehingga ia melanjutkan untuk menyatukan diri merka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan adalah dua pemula yang mengikuti begitu saja insting mereka hingga dapat mersakan apa yang disebut oleh teman-temanya sebagai kenikmatan dari bercinta. Entahlah, apa itu cara yang benar atau salah yang jelas mereka menikmatinya saja. ya, menjadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan mungkin bagi keduanya karean semuanya begitu membekas bagi keduanya. Sehun melepas perjakanya dengan mendapatkan keperawanan dari Luhan. Luhan benar-benar lelah melakukan sesuatu yang dewasa untuk pertama kalinya dengan seorang pemula seperti Sehun. Membuatnya langsung terlelap tidur begitu saja. Sehun membawa Luhan mendekat padanya ia mulai mendekap posesif pada tubuh Luhan.

"namamu siapa?"

Sehun tahu ia tak akan mendapat jawaban apa-apa karena ia sudah mendenar nafas teratur dari Luhan yang berarti Luhan sudah tidur sekarang. Yang Sehun lakukan kemudian adalah meraba setiap permukaan wajah Luhan tanpa terkecuali, ia berupaya mengingat dengan baik perempuan yang membantunya menyelesaikan masalah 'mendesak'nya dan yang menyerahkan keperawanannya untuk Sehun.

"kau sangat cantik."

Sehun menyimpulkan Luhan itu cantik dari bagaimana wajah bulat dengan rahang yang sungguh menggoda untuk dikecup, hidung bangir yang tidak terlalu mancung kecil ataupun lebar, pipi yang chubby dan semuanya cantik bagi tangan Sehun yang merabanya.

"terima kasih banyak. Aku akan menjagamu."

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dengan Sehun, seolah ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga Luhan selamanya mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang ia lakukan karena jelas ia melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar. Ini aneh karena bukan gaya Sehun sama sekali menjadi seperti ini pada seorang pperempuan bahkan selama ini dimatanya selain eomma-nya, Baekhyun, dan Minseok, semuanya terlihat sama di mata Sehun yang membedakan hanya nama saja namun dengan peremppuan yang berada dalam pelukannya ini Sehun merasa berbeda.

Drrt… drttt… drtt…

Sehun tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi sehingga sedari semalam ia menahan untuk tidak tidur namun ia terlelap begitu saja dan saat ia bangun ia tak menemukan lagi perempuan itu disisinya, ia di tinggal begitu saja tanpa tahu siapa nama perempuan itu, tanpa tahu apa ekspresi dari perempuan tersebut setelah melakukan itu dengan Sehun. Ada perasaan menyesal dari Sehun yang tak bisa berjaga, dan ada perasaan kesal karena ia di tinggalkan pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jong In, dan Jong Dae heboh mencarinya. Ia hanya menjawab singkat ia sudah pulang dengan taxi menuju rumahnya dari semalam. Dan ketika keempat orang tersebut semakin heboh saja, Sehun malah memikirkan tentang Luhan. Ia seolah telah kehilangan sesuatu yang memang belum menjadi miliknya.

"Kemana kau pergi semalam? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"gumam Sehun.

"anakku? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menggeleng dan memamerkan satu senyum tapi terpaksanya untuk Baekhyun. Keempat orang yang langsung menyadari perbedaan dari Sehun yang terlihat sangat lelah dan tak bersemangat hari ini, meski memang tampangnya masih saja datar, langsung beragumentasi tentang kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Sehun semalam. Untunglah tak ada satu pun dari mereka berteori tentang jatuh cinta atau patah hati karena mungkin itu yang paling tepat untuk perasaan Sehun saat ini.

Ah, kacamata Sehun? Ya untunglah ia punya satu kacamata cadangan di rumah sehingga sekarang ia bisa berjalan tanpa harus menabrak orang lagi dan mungkin menghilangkan kegalauannya dengan membaca buku filsuf terkenal dunia.

** I can Feel U **

"euhnn.. sehunnsh ahh.."

Sehun terbelalak saat suara perempuan tersebut menyapanya, matanya menyalang melihat pada tubuh telanjang yang memang masih tetap samar karena Sehun tidur tanpa kacamatanya.

Perempuan yang Sehun cari-ceri keberadaannya dan ia harapkan dipertemukan lagi dengan itu berada tepat di pangkuannya tanpa memakai busana apapun, membuat Sehun langsung merengkuhnya dan perempuan tersebut langsung mendapatkan posisinya. Membuat Sehun melenguh tak karuan karena kenikmatannya, meski samar Sehun yakin sekali perempuan itu tengah memasang senyum menggoda padanya, menyukai dengan sangat wajah tersiksanya dan dengan pelan-pelan naik turun di hadapan Sehun menyiksa Sehun yang semakin frustasi.

"hey.. y..yya.. beerhenntihh seepperrtihhh ituu.."

Luhan semakin menyiksanya, ia meraba-raba dada dan tubuh Luhan lagi memastikan lagi keberadaan permpuan tersebut sembari membuat perempuan tersebut bertindak untuk memuaskan miliknya.

"ahh.. ahhh .. ahhh.."

Sehun mendesaah parah, ini terlalu nikmat baginya entah karena memang Luhan yang begitu menggoda atau mungkin ditambah dengan kerinduan di dalamnya sehingga terasa begitu nikmatnya bagi Sehun.

Perempuan tersebut tampak kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan sesi mereka, dan Sehun tak bisa untuk tak mengalihkan dirnya dari perempuan tersebut. ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan namun tetap saja ia tak bisa hingga tangannya menyapa pipi Luhan.

"kemana saja kau selama ini? dan bolehkan aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Luhan hanya tesenyum amat manis padanya, seolah mengabaikan pertnyaannya menolak untuk menjawab yang ditanyakan oleh Sehun, membuat Sehun frustasi.

"siapa namamu?"

Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya, ia mejadi frustasi sendiri karena Luhan yang tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut malah merapat padanya sekarang. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun.

"namaku Kim Jong In, sahabatku serta adikku tercinta Oh Sehun."

Sehun membuka matanya saat suara yang tak ada imut-imutnya dan sangat berbeda dari suara Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya. Seseorang yang sedang berada di kasur yang sama dengannya dan menghadap padanya.

" _YA! KIM JONG IN! Sekyaa!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" _Ya!_ Haruskah kau melakukan itu padaku?"

Sehun begitu kaget dengan keberadaan Jong In disisnya bukan Luhan yang ternyata adalah bagian dari mimpi basahnya. Ia menendang tak berperasaan Jong In dari kasurnya, hingga pantat Jong In menyapa lantai.

Sehun menjadi kecewa lagi, itu membuat Jong In tak merasa nyaman sendiri padahal ia ingin bilang bahwa celana Sehun basah parah. Jong In malah terdiam, dan menyatakn dirinya menunggu Sehun di luar saja. padahal niatnya ia menjemput Sehun dan akan menceritakan bagaimana ia sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih dari Do kyungsoo incarannya selama ini.

** I can Feel U **

Jong In heboh menceritakan pada Chanyeol, Jong Dae, Minseok dan Baekhyun tentang ia menemukan Sehun sedang mimpi basah di kamarnya. Sehun rasanya ingin menenggelamkan temannya yang bertubuh gelap tersebut namun jarak tempat duduk mereka di pisahkan oleh Minseok dan Sehun sangat menghargai Minseok. Dasar Jong In sialan! Haruskah ia bercerita sebegitu detailnya hingga ia sendiri malu membayangkannya, ia rasa Jong In malah hanya berlebihan saja dengn ceritanya.

Sehun sedikit terbawa dengan bagaimana cerita Jong In sehingga ia terbayang lagi dengan sosok Luhan yang masih misterius baginya. sosok yang tanpa ia sadari ia rindukan kehadiarannya. Membuatnya dalam keadaan diam lagi dan menjadi perhatian lagi bagi noona dan hyung di dekatnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"aku akan mengambilkan jus strawberry untuk eomma, bakpao daging untuk minseok noona dan cola untuk kalian."ucap Sehun.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengerjakan yang ia katakan. Mengabaikan keempat orang tersebut terdiam. Ya, Sehun adalah si manja yang menunggu hyung dan noonanya untuk membawa atau membelikan sesuatu untuknya meski bagi yang melihat seolah mereka tengah di perbudak oleh Sehun dan lagi panggilan eomma pada baekhyun dan suara lembut serta perhatian tadi, oh ada apa dengan Oh Sehun?

"Yeolli? Peluk aku sayang."

Chanyeol melakukannya sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"lebih erat lagi."

Chanyeol menurutinya.

"bisa lebih erat lagi?"ucap Baekhyun memanja.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"protes Jong In.

Harap maklum sang pujaan hati Jong In tak berada disana untuk bisa makan bersama sekarang.

"omo! Yeolli, aku terlalu senang, aku sudah dianggap eomma oleh Sehun."

"aku mengerti, tapi bukankah dia menjadi semakin aneh belakangan ini?"

Semuanya menyetujui, ya Sehun menjadi aneh belakangan ini. lebih banyak diam meski memang pada dasarnya ia tak terlalu berisik jika tidak terpancing. Dan Sehun mulai mengabaikan buku-buku tebal diperpustakaannya sekarang, Sehun lebih banyak sibuk dengan lagu-lagu di handphonenya.

** I can Feel U **

Luhan dan Yixing sedang makan siang , Luhan menceritakan tentang yang ia alami pada Yixing dan Yixing memberinya selamat atas ketidaperawanannnya lagi apalagi ditambah hal tersebut diambil seorang pria tampan maklumlah Yixing adalah pencinta fantasi sehingga si tampan adalah pangeran di matanya dan Luhan adalah putri yang harusnya di car-cari pangeran tersebut namun bagi Luhan tak terlihat seperti itu, ia merasa ia tak dicari dan munngkin ia hanyalah salah satu perempuan yang berada disisi si pangeran mengingat seberapa mempesonanya pangeran tersebut, seberapa sempurnanya pangeran tersebut sehingga Luhan menjadi tak percaya diri sama sekali.

Luhan sekarang dalam keadaan demam, ia harus menggunakan syal dan lagi suaranya juga berubah dari biasanya.

"wah, Oh Sehun."ucap Yixing.

Luhan melihat pada sosok yang dimaksud oleh Yixing. Luhan melihat dengan seksama pada laki-laki bersweater gelap dan kacamata tersebut, berjalan dengan gaya santainya dan mulai menjadi pusat perhatian.

Oh tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Luhan tak begitu yakin, namun ia memilki sedikit kepercayaan bahwa laki-laki yang bermalam dengannya di sebuah club sekitar 9 hari yang lalu tersebut adalah laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun tersebut. luhan cukup mengenal bagaimana cara pemuda tersebut dan Sehun berjalan itu sama dan Luhan ingat bagaimana gaya rambut pemuda tersebut gelap dan panjang seperti punya si namja bernama Sehun.

Dan oh tidak! Suaranya! Sehun menjawab sapaan dari temannya danLuhan menjadi yakin 80% orang itu dan Sehun adalah orang yang sama.

"Yixing, kau percaya atau tidak jika aku bilang bahwa laki-laki di klub tersebut adalah laki-laki itu?"

Luhan menunjuk Sehun dan Yixing terbelalak.

"sungguh?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"omo! Kalau begitu mari kita panggil dia kesini."

"Oh.. Se.."

"Ya! Yixing.."

"waeyooo? Oh Seeeh.."

"Yixing iee… ya! Jangan..!'

"Oh Se Hun..!"

** I can Feel U **

Sehun menjawab sapaan temannya dengan barang yang akan di bawanya kembali kemejanya berada di kantong hitam di tangannya. Sehun cukup yakin ada yang memanggil namanya meski tak sampai selesai da nada suara seseorang yang cukup mirip dengan pperempuan yang ia kenal di klub 9 hari yang lalu tapi tidak terlalu mirip. Sehun mencari-cari namun ia tak melihat dimana pun.

"Oh Se Hun!"panggil Yixing.

"ya?"

Sehun mendekat pada Yixing, sementara Luhan sudah berlari dari meja Yixing.

"tidak ada, tidak ada apa-apa."

Seperti yang dirumorkan bahwa bertatapan dengan Sehun sungguh membuat kita merasa terintimidasi begitu yang dirasakan oleh Yixing sehingga ia hanya bilang tidak apa=apa. Dan Sehun pun kemudian hanya diam dan meninggalkan Yixing yang masih sedikit ketakutan. Yixing rasa rumor bahwa Sehun adalah anak mafia adalah benar.

Bruk!

Plak!

Clash!

Kreeekk!

Prangg!

Pertama yang terjadi adalah Sehun menabrak Luhan yang sedang menuju tempat Yixing, ia tidak tahu jika Sehun akan lewat jalan yang membuat mereka berselisih jalan dan bertabrakan seperti sekaarang. Kedua tas Luhan jatuh dan juga yang dibawa oleh Sehun ditangannya membuat berantakan dan keduanya terduduk, ketiga kacamata Sehun terlepas dan keempat kacamata jatuh tersebut terinjak oleh Luhan hingga remuk tak bisa di pakai lagi.

Tampang Sehun benar-benar sangat menyeramkan seolah ia akan memukul Luhan sampai mati di tanganya sekarang.

"aa..akk…akku akan menggantinyaa."ucap Luhan terbata dengan suara paraunya.

"Ya tentu saja, kau harus menggantinya. Kau baru saja merusaknya."teriak Sehun.

"ya."

Luhan cukup kaget dengan suara Sehun dan mulai bangkit membantu Sehun yang meraba-raba sekelilingya mengumpulkan barang yang dibelingnya uuntuk masuk lagi kedalam kantongnya.

"Ya.. ya.. kau dimana?"

"aku disini, aku Lu Han."

"aku Oh Sehun."

Luhan mundur-mundur saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, Luhan memerah karena ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana mereka ciuman di klub saat itu.

"ah, kau yang disebelah sana, kan? mataku sudah sangat jelek. Jadi mulai sekarang kau jadi mataku."titah Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, namun tetap menjauh dari pandang Sehun dengan berjalan dibelakang Sehun. Luhan mengerti bahwa Sehun mungkin tak mengenalinya karena suaranya yang sedang serak dan juga Sehun yang menemuinya tanpa kacamata yang artinya tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Luhan merasa bersyukur karena ia tak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa pada Sehun namun sedih juga karena ternyata Sehun bahkan tak mengenalinya.

"ya, berjalan di depan. Bagaimana aku akan mengikutimu kalau begitu caranya?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan terkena bentakan Sehun. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya prihatin sendiri karena ya Sehun seolah sedang mebully Luhan sekarang dan mungkin sebentar lagi di lingkungan kampus aka nada gerakan pendukung Luhan merdeka dari tangan Sehun.

** I can Feel U **

Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun, dan syukurlah karena kelas ini jug kelas yang akan di masuki oleh Luhan. Luhan bertemu dengan Jong In, Jong Dae, Minseok, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi. Mereka bilang bahwa Sehun adalah anak baik san tidak berbahaya seperti yang dirumorkan dan lagi hati-hati untuk jatuh cinta padanya karena Sehun itu tak punya sesi romantic seperti itu, ya kesimpulan teman Sehun itu baik-baik meski entah mengapa Baekhyun terlihat tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"karena matamu tidak bisa melihat dengan baik aku akan mengkopikan catatanku untukmu."ujar Luhan.

"ya! Tentu saja! aku begini karena kacamataku rusak karenamu."sembur Sehun lagi.

Entahlah Luhan akan tahan atau tidak dengan Sehun hingga 3 minggu ke depan saat kacamata Sehun selesai dikerjakan. Maklum mata Sehun sudah sangat parah jadi pembuatannya khusus dan memakan waktu.

Dan mulailah sejak itu masa teraniaya Luhan selama menjadi anak pertukaran mahasiswa, setiap hari ia berada disisi Sehun yang sungguh sangat manja mulai dari dimintai tolong tentang catatan, disuruh mengisikan jawaban tes untuk sehun, membacakan materi dalam bahasa inggris, china dan jerman untuk Sehun, membelikan makanan dan minuman yang aneh-aneh diminta oleh Sehun karean Sehun akan berbelit-belit, ia memberikan teka-teki hingga Luhan bingung akan membelikan apa untuknya.

Keberadaan Luhan membuat Sehun menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi dari sebelumnya, Luhan pun sudah menjadi terbiasa dengan Sehun dan benarlah Sehun adalah orang yang baik dan mempesona namun hanya kelebihan sikap manja dan matanya yang meilhat seperti orang yang menantang berkelahi lah yang membuat orang bepikiran macam-macam tentangnya apalagi ditambah dengan badannya yang cukup bikin iri. Sehun masih saja memikirkan perempuan di klub itu meskipun keberadaan Luhan sudah membuatnya merasa lebih baik namun tetap saja ia masih teringat.

"Caramel Latte, ini kan yang kau maksud?"

Luhan baru saja datang pada Sehun dengan berlari-lari dengan minuman itu di tangannya. Sehun memasang wajah menilainya.

"aku pasti salah? Aku akan mencarinya lagi."

Luhan sudah hampir putus asa karena tampang Sehun yang seolah tak senang dengan yang dibawanya.

Grep!

Tangan Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan untuk menghentikan Luhan yang akan pergi meninggalkanya persis seperti saat Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan pertama kali. Jujur saja, ada rasa yang tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan satu sama lain tentang yang mereka rasakan keduanya terdiam. Luhan begitu ingat dengan genggaman erat Sehun ini sementara Sehun ingat juga ia pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada siapa namun tetap saja Luhan tidak bersuara seperti perempuan itu dan lagi apa mungkin perempuan itu adalah Luhan, mengapa Luhan bisa sesantai itu dengannya? Pikirannya mulai beradu pikiran tentang kemungkinan itu.

"ini untukmu."

Sehun memberikan caramel latte itu ke langsung ke tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum menerimanya.

"tapi, tetap saja kau salah yang aku mau itu adalah choco bubble tea. Pabbo!"

Sehun tak juga melepaskan pegangannya pada Luhan hingga satu tangannya mengambil tangan Luhan yang tidak memegang caramel latte dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Luhan benar-benar gugup.

"tenang saja, kau tak usah khawatir. Aku hanya sedang berusaha mengingatmu."

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya berupaya mengingat terkstur tangan Luhan dengan baik.

"nah, dengan begini kau tak akan tertukar dengan yang lain Luhan. Karena mataku sudah rusak sejak masih kecil kau memiliki kelebihan ini. aku bisa mengingat apapun yang pernah kusentuh dengan seksama dengan tangannya ini."

"wah, ajaib, kau memiliki kekuatan yang ajaib."komentar Luhan.

Sehun tak begitu yakin seperti apa wajah Luhan yang pasti di cukup pendek and juga cantik. Sehun tak begitu yakin karena matanya yang memang tak dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Tapi yang pasti Luhan baik.

Luhan rasanya jika Sehun langsung tahu siapa dia, untuk saja selama mereka bercinta di klub tersebut Sehun tak pernah memegang telapak tangannya Luhan, ia hanya menyentuh pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan rasanya ingin berlama-lama saja dalam keadaan seperti ini dengan Sehun, karean ia tak yakin bagaimana pendapat Sehun setelah tahu siapa ia sebeanarnya setelah dapat mengetahuinya.

** I can Feel U **

Luhan cukup kepikiran saat mereka berpisah kemarin Sehun tidak pulang bersama teman-temannya seperti biasanya melainkan bersama dengan taxi, alhasil seperti yang Luhan duga akan jadi seprti ini.

"ah sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti itu."ujar Luhan saat bertemu dengan Sehun yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

Semua yang melihat Sehun sudah bergidik ngeri karean Sehun terlihat semakin menyeramkan saja dimatan mereka apalagi dengan bekas luka dan perban itu seoalh Sehun baru saja membantai suatu kelompok atau apalah sehinga itu terlihat menyeramkan.

"sini, aku lihat lukamu."

Sehun duduk dan Luhan merunduk melihat pada dahi Sehun yang berdarah, ia membersihkan luka tersebut lagi dengan hati-hati dan mengganti perban dengan yang baru. Luhan terfokus dengan luka Sehun sementara Sehun malah terfokus pada wajah Luhan dan jarak seperti ini masih dalam jangkauan penglihatan Sehun, ia dapat melihat wajah manis Luhan sekarang. Ia bisa melihat mata rusa Luhan yang cantik, pipi chbby Luhan, bibir tipis luhan dengan gigi yang tersusun rapid an sedikit maju. Luhan terlihat sangat manis dan cantik membuat jantung Sehun berdebar dengan abnormal.

"sudah aku duga kau akan menabrak sesuatu, aku sudah khwatir sejak kau pergi kemarin. Nah, mulai sekarang aku juga akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."ucap Luhan.

Sehun tak begitu mendengarkan yang ia lakukan adalah menggenggam tangan Luhan cukup erat. Seolah inging menahan Luhan, mengingat Luhan agar tidak pergi darinya.

"maka dari itu jangan tinggalkan aku."ucap Sehun.

Wajah Sehun memerah saat mengucapkannya, sementara Luhan tak mengerti ia hanya menganggap itu sebuah titahan baru lagi dari simanja dan dictator Sehun.

"iya, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan kita akan berjalan bergandengan sepert ini."

Luhan dengan santai meremas balik tangan Sehun yang menggengam tangannya dan mengangkat tangannya seolah tengah memamerkan genggamana tersebut. luhan sebenarnya hanya tak bisa bersantai karena mata rusak Sehun terus teruju padanya sedari tadi seolah berusaha terus menangkap sosok Luhan. Dan entahlah itu keuntungan atau tidak.

Sehun tidak ingin merasakan kecewa seperti saat bersama dengan perempuan yang di klub tersebut tak pernah ia temukan lagi, tak pernah mencarinya dan menghilang seolah di telan bumi padahal Sehun sudah menjadi rutin ke klub hanya untuk menemukan perempuan tersebut dan sejak kacamatanya rusak dan bertemu Luhan lah ia tak ke klub untuk mencarinya lagi dan Sehun berkesimpulan sekarang mungkin Luhan adalah yang tepat baginya bukan perempuang di klub tersebut meski sangat sulit untuk diterima juga oleh pikirannya sendiri. Perempuan di klub itu meninggalkan bekas yang masih membekas dengan jelas bagi Sehun dan untuk urusan Luhan, Luhan itu berharga untuknya sekarang.

** I can Feel U **

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bergandengan menuju tempat teman-teman Sehun biasanay duduk berkumpul. Disepanjang sudah banyak desas desus yang berkembang tentang dirinya dan Sehun. Luhan mulai risih namun tidak dengan Sehun.

"jika kami berpacaran menjadi masalah untuk kalian?"

Dan yang membicarakan menjadi terpaku dan menggeleng kepala ketakutan.

"jangan melepaskan tanganku."titah Sehun.

Luhan hanya pasrah meski ia sudah merasa sangat malu, terlebih pada Yixing yang tak bisa sempat lupa untuk merapatkan mulutnya saat Luhan berada dalam genggaman tangan Sehun.

"jadi kalian pacaran sekarang?"Tanya Baekhyun.

Entah karena terlalu datar, namun dimata Luhan, Baekhyun terdengar tak senang saat bertanya.

Sehun dan Luhan menggeleng serentak.

"dia hanya menjagaku agar tak menabrak lagi."jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

Jong Dae, Jong In, Chanyeol, Minseok, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang adalah sahabat Sehun dan sekarang juga memiliki satu sama lain pacar, cukup mengerti dengan cara Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, saat ini sudah berbeda tidak seperti memegang saat butuh saja. mereka juga cukup mengerti dengan Sehun yang mulai banyak tersenyum meski tipis, mulai banyak berbicara pada mereka dan Sehun yang menjadi sangat manusiawi sekarang, Sehun yang sekarang adalah makhluk hidup normal yang sedang menikmati hidup dengan baik dan terima kasih pada Luhan yang ada disisinya.

** I can Feel U **

"ini…"

Sehun menyerahkan sesuatu pada Luhan.

"huh? Apa ini? omo! Tiket menonton?"

Luhan terdengar heboh melihat tiket tersebut, ya senang karena film yang dimaksud adalah film bagus yang sedang menjadi trending topic saat sekaraang ini.

"untukku?"Tanya Luhan.

"sebenarnya bukan, namun karena aku ingin menonton dan kacamataku belum ada. Jadi aku membeli dua untukmu dan untukku."

"gumawo, Sehunnah."

Telinga Sehun terlalu nyaring mendengar ucapan Luhan 'Sehun ah', sehun menyukai saat Luhan memanggilnya begitu membuat kupu-kupu diperutnya itu bergerakpgerak ribut namun adiktif untuknya.

"ah, maafkan aku."ucap Luhan sadar pada kesalahannya dan lagi ia bersender begitu saja pada bahu Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, dan Luhan seolah tak pernah berhenti untuk terpesona padanya.

** I can Feel U **

Luhan sedikit kerepotan memilih baju untuk pergi bersama Sehun, padahal pada dasarnay mereka berdua hanya menonton dan ya hanya menonton bukan kencan atau sebagainya dan lagi harus diingatkan bahwa Sehun sendiri juga tak dapat melihatnya.

"kau terlambat."

Luhan hanya tersenyum pada Sehun, lalu mulali berani memegang tangan Sehun yang berbalut jam tersebut lalu memutar jam pada saat mereka janjian. Membuat Sehun heran sendiri.

"nah, waktunya sudah kembali, aku tidak terlambat."ujar Luhan seenaknya.

Sehun tak merespon apa-apa.

"maafkan aku."

Dan siapa yang tak akan memaafkan si manis Luhan yang tengah menggunakan nada meminta maaf seperti saat sekaran ini. luhan benar-benar sangat curang.

"sudah, sudah, ayo kita masuk."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang gelap dengan satu laayr menampilkan gambar dan sumber cahaya satu-satunya ruang tersebut. mereka sedikit berada kebelakang. Luhan sudah focus dengan film yang sudah dimulai itu, sementara Sehun hanya menyergit karena tak kunjung dapat menangkap gambar dihadapannya.

"pemain utama masuk dari sisi sebelah kiri bertemu dengan pemain utama laki-laki, mereka saling berebut, pemain utama perempuan marah pada laki-laki tersebut dan yay a yaa laki-laki tersebut.."

"ssttt…"ujar Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum pada usaha Luhan untuk bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam film itu padanya walaupun terdengar seperti seorang pembawa acara olahraga menurut Sehun. Sehun rasanya akan tertawa geli karena gemas sekali dengan Luhan.

"aku masih bisa mendengarkan yang mereka perbincangkan."ujar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk dan berfokus lagi pada film namun itu sedikit terganggu karena tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya erat sekarang ini. sehun memang menyukai tempat seperti bioskop karena ya meski ramai tapi terkesan privat bagi perorangannya.

Dan tanpa dikomandoi keduanya tanpa sengaja juga serentak teralih dari tontonan mereka pada tontonan live lain di depan tempat duduk mereka. baru saja terdegar lenguhan yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun melihat kesana dan yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah adegan ciuman seorang perempuan dan laki-laki dimana perempuanya sudah berada diatas laki-laki tersebut dengan laki-laki tersebut dengan santainya memasukan tangannay dalam pakaian si perempuan.

Luhan dan Sehun tak bisa untuk mengabaikan begitu saja karena kejadian itu didepan mereka dan mereka juga tanpa sengaja bertatapan setelah melihat adegan tersebut, menelan air ludah mereka dengan cukup sulit karen adegan tersebut begitu hot dan live.

"ayo kita keluar."

Sehun mengajak Luhan keluar, karena ia sudah mulai merasa panas. Jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi tidak mungkinkan ia meninggalkan Luhan lama karena urusannya di kamar mandi atau mungkin mengajak Luhan menyelesaikan bersma-sama. Oh, ide yang terdengar bagus namun tak masuk akal karena ya siapa Sehun dan siapa Luhan apa hubungan mereka dan kenapa mereka harus setuju melakukannya bersama.

"parahh.. adegan tadi parah sekali."komentar Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang memerah. Luhan sebenarnay sangat malu namun bertindak hyperaktif untuk menyembunyikannya.

"aku tak habis pikir mereka melakukannya disnana, kenapa tidak di tempat lain saja."gerutu Luhan yang masih dalam perhatian Sehun.

"ya sudah, ayo kita ke tempat lain saja."

"ah, aku tahu ayo kita kesana."

** I can Feel U **

Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk pergi ke game station yang bias dikunjungi oleh anak SMA, dan tentu saja mereka berdua fasih bermain semuanya mengingat keduanya di SMA sama-sama suka dengan permainan-ppemainan disana. Jangna salah sangka Sehun juga suka bermain karena ajakan Chanyeol, Jong Dae dan Jong In. sementara, Luhan memang mempunyai hobi bermain-main seperti itu.

Mereka memainkan hampir semua yang ada disana, dengan tawa yang tak berhenti-henti dari keduanya. Mereka seolah pasangan SMA yang sedang berkencan sekarang. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar berbuat kekacauana karean dunia milik mereka berdua mala mini, yang lain mungkin bisa mengajukan perpanjang kontrak segera.

Terakhir mereka berdua berakhir di mesin karaoke, Sehun sudah berupaya melarikan diri dari sana namun Luhan tetap memaksa dan Sehun masih butuh Luhan. Dan Sehun tak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan disana.

"ayo kita bernyanyi ,Sehunaah."

Luhan adalah penyanyi yang handal, ia bisa menyanyikan lagu apa saja dan membuatnya menjadi hidup suaranya juga sudah sembuh, Sehun saja yang tidak menyadari bahwa ia adalah wanita yang sama dengan yang di klub karena otaknya terus menolak bagaimana bisa Luhan sesantai itu padanay setelah kejadian itu. Luhan benar-benar membuat Sehun terpesona. Luhan itu benar-benar sempurna.

Dan Luhan memberikan mic nya pada Sehun membuat Sehun gelagapan.

"geunyang hanbondeulgo ussoyo."

Luhan terdiam dan Sehun menunduk saja. barulah akhirnya Luhan terkekeh-kekeh mendengar suara menyanyi Sehun. Sehun benar-benar penyanyi yang parah, ia tak bisa menyanyikan sesuatu pada nada tinggi suaranya terlalu rendah sehingga tak tertangkap juga oleh mic beebrapa kali. Luhan benar-benar tertawa bukan berarti mengejek namun tertawa karena ia sudah mengetahu sisi lemahnya Sehun. Sisi yang precious untuk diketahui.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa!"

Sehun adalah Sehun si manja yang otoriter dan sekarang tengah merajuk karena Luhan yang terus mengejeknya berulang kali. Sehun keluar dari tempat karaoke tersebut dan masih dengan senyum Luhan datang pada Sehun menggemgam tangan Sehun.

"kau pasti bisa menjadi penyanyi yang baik jika kau berusaha sedikit lagi."

"diam kau!"

Mungkin Sehun menyangka bahwa Luhan sedang mengejeknya lagi tapi Luhan bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya karena saat Sehun bernyanyi pada nada rendah ataupun rap Sehun tidaklah seburuk itu. Dan percayalah Sehun tak akan mau mengerti itu.

"jadi kemana kita sekarang?"Tanya Luhan.

"bubble tea!"

"oke, kajja!"

** I can Feel U **

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di depan rumah Luhan, Sehun baru saja bersikeras melakukan itu dan menyuruh Luhan membiarkan saja Sehun pulang dengan taxi. Tangan Sehun seolah tak mau melepas tangan Luhan dan Luhan sendiri juga tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"aku. .a..ku.."

Entah keberanian darimana Sehun mendekat dan mengecup kening Luhan cepat, sesuatu yang tak dilakukannnya juga saat bercinta. Tak ada kata maaf dari Sehun yang berarti ia memang sengaja melakukannya. Tak ada tamparan dari luhan yang berarti ia menerimanya saja. sehun memberi tatapan teduh pada Luhan dan Luhan menyambut tatapan itu lembut. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka bertautan satu sama lain.

Mirip saat ciumana dipertemuan pertama mereka, membuat Sehun tersentak karena ia tak akan lupa dengan rasa bibir Luhan dengan cara Luhan yang berhati-hati mengalungkan tangan di leher Sehun. Dengan tangan Luhan yang meremas-remas rambut Sehun. Sehun sungguh hafal itu karean sama dengan perempuan di klub tersebut. ia masih dalam pikirannya, kemudian dengan berani meletakan tangannya di pinggang Luhan meraba-rabanya memberikan sentuhan impulsive pada Luhan.

Oh ! tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ini terlalu sama dan tanganku tak pernah salah.

Ciuman sehun melambat hingga kemudian berhenti, Luhan yang mulai merasa tak nyaman langsung mundur memutus tautan mereka. luhan sungguh sedang takut sekarang. Sehun membawa bibirnya pada leher Luhan, berharap mengecap rasa yang sama dan baru saja bersentuhan.

"hentikan!"

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, membuat Sehun terkejut mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar. Sehun merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Ia merasa ia sudah keterlaluan pada Luhan, bagaimana mungkin Luhan dan perempuan di klubb itu adalah orang yang sama? Sehun terlalu keras kepala tentang hal itu.

Luhan berlari masuk, ia malu karena iasudah ketahuan oleh Sehun sekarang, ia merasa tak memiliki wajah lagi untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia rasanay ingin segera menghubungi pihak universitas untuk mengembalikannya ke China sesegera mungkin. Sesegerea sebelum Sehun membunuhnya atau mungkin mempermalukannya.

** I can Feel U **

Sudah 2 hari Luhan tidak masuk sejak kejadian itu dan Sehun jadi uring-uringan lagi. Ia berjalan seperti zombie ketempat teman-temannya.

"kenapa sih kau terlihat tidak menyukai Luhan? Dia anak baik menurutku."Tanya Minseok.

"iya, apa hatimu mulai berpindah pada Sehun dariku?"timpal Chanyeol.

"ya ampun Yeollie jangan konyol bahkan semalam kau baru saja menelanjangiku dank au menuduhku begitu, aku sudah bilang Sehun itu anakku. Dan tentang Luhan sebenarnya saat mencari Sehun ketika hilang di klub saat itu aku kembali ke klub dan aku melihat Luhan sedang telanjang bangun dari suatu kasur dengan seorang namja di tempat tidur tersebut, aku yakin perempuan itu sedang tidur dengan seorang namja brengsek dan mungkin bukan hanya satu brengsek."jelas Baekhyun.

"benarkah itu noona?"

Semua orang di buat kaget oleh Sehun yang bertanya. Semuanya sudah mencari kalimat manis agar Sehun tak terlalu syok ataupun patah hati dengan Luhan yang mungkin sekarang sudah dicintainya.

"tenang, teman."ucap Jong In.

"benar atau tidak, noona?"ulang Sehun penuh penekanan.

"kau harus mengerti bahwa tak semua orang .."

Sehun memberi tatapan menusuk pada Jong Dae berusaha menasehati.

"ne, Sehunnie. Ya, aku melihatnya."ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tak menggebrak sesuatu di sekitarnya.

"kau harus sabar, Sehunnie. Lebih baik kau mencari yang lebih baik dari dia."ujar Baekhyun.

"benar, masih ada yang lebih baik."timpal Minseok.

" mana mungkin bisa, noona."

Ia di tatapi dengan pandangan bertanya oleh semua teman-temannya.

"karena aku sibrengsek itu dan aku satu-satunya si brengsek itu."

** I can Feel U **

"ya, sebentar. Siapa?"

"pengiriman barang untuk nona Lu Han."

"ah, tunggu sebentar."

"ah, tunggu. Omo! Oh Sehun."

Sehun baru saja berpura-pura menjadi pengantar barang dan sekarang mendorong tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Keduanya bertatapan sebentar, keduanya saling merindukan namun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun sudah dengan kacamatanya yang syukurlah bisa cepat selesai dan inilah pertama ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kecantikan Luhan meski hanya dengan pakaian rumah biasa, ia sudah sangat cantik dan menggoda.

"ada apa?"Tanya Luhan.

Luhan sendiri ragu apa itu pertanyaan yang tepat dengan nada yang tepat saat ini atau tidak, ia hanya tak ingin berlama-lama dalam keadaan sepert ini dengan Sehun.

"maafkan aku."ucap Sehun.

"ah, tentang hal kemarin itu, sudahlah lupakan saja. santai saja."

Luhan berupaya santai. Ia berjalan menuju dapurnya.

"kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia masih meperhatikan Luhan dan Luhan tahu itu, Luhan malu. Luhan malu karena Sehun sudah bisa melihat dia dengan jelas sekarang. Dan masih merasa bersyukur bahwa Sehun tak mengetahuinya sebagai perempuan yang bercinta dengannya di klub.

"aku akan membuatkan mu jus jeruk."putus Luhan sepihak, dan menuju kulkasnya di dapur.

Sehun mengurung Luhan dengan kedua lengannya di depan kulkas yang gagal dibuka oleh Luhan karena lebih dahulu di tutup Sehun lagi.

"ya! Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semuanya dariku?"

Keduanya bertatapan, Luhan sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Jarak merak sangat dekat sekarang dan Sehun dengan kacamatanay bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sehun dengan kacamatanya yang menambah pesona ketampanannya.

"menyembunyikan aap? Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun. Berhenti seperti ini, Sehun."

Luhan masih berusaha mencerna maksud Sehun yang mana menyembunyikan ia adalah perempuan yang sama dengan yang di club tersebut atau menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sudah terlihat jelas sekarang.

"apa aku perlu memaksamu untuk mengatakannya?"

Sehun semakin menekannya ke kulkas, Luhan berusaha untuk tak melihat pada Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan hidungnya pada leher Luhan, seolah mengendusi Luhan. Sehun ingin membuat Luhan mendesah dan membuat wanita itu tak bisa berkilah lagi.

"oke oke berhenti Oh Sehun."

Sehun sedikit memberi jarak.

"aku memang mencintaimu. Apa kau benar-benar mau mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulutku begitu saaja seperti sekarang dan membuatku seperti orang bodoh di depanmu? Aku mencintaimu, kau dengar itu?"

Luhan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menyatakan itu karena bagianya Sehun tak mungkin tahu bahwa ia adalah perempuan yang sama dengan yang di klub tersebut. sehun terdiam. Wajahnya memerah mendengar kejujuran Luhan dan ya, Luhan. Sehun juga memiliki rasa yang sama sejak awal berjumpa, bercinta dan bersama lagi.

Sehun mencium Luhan yang benar-benar sudah sangat malu di hadapannya sekarang. Menciumnya dengan sangat lembut menunjukan rasa cintanay dan berusaha menghentikan tangisan Luhan.

"aku juga, aku mencintaimu sejak di klub kita bertemu, bercinta, bertemu lagi, bersama dan saat sekarang ini. aku mencintaimu dan syukurlah kalian orang yang sama."

Luhan kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia menjadi semakin malu, dan bersembunyi di pelukan Sehun, dan ya tuhan itu menggemaskan sekali.

"sejak kapan kau tahu?"Tanya Luhan pelan.

"meskipun mataku tak bisa melihatmu tapi aku bisa merasakanmu, hanya saja aku selalu membantahnya karena aku merasa kau seharusnya membenciku."

"aku memang membencimu tapi tak sebenci itu pada awalnya, tapi kau tak pernah mencariku."ujar Luhan.

"aku selalu mencarimu di klub, berharap bertemu namun nihil."

Ah, Luhan sadar jika ia sudah mendapat penolakan lagi saat masuk kesana hingga membuatnya putus asa namun ia selalu datang beberapa menit di loby klub tersebut berharap bertemu Sehun.

** I can Feel U **

Sehun begitu gemas sehingga ia tak berhenti menciumi Luhan.

"Ya! Berhenti!"titah Luhan.

Sehun masih si manja yang otoriter tak mendengar sedikitpun protesan dari Luhan, ia tetap melakukan itu pada luhan.

"Luhan aku mau.."

Luhan melihat padanya. Luhan yang cantik menggemaskan dan menggoda membuat Sehun tak berhenti-henti memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Membuat Luhan risih padahal Luhan sedang masak untuk makan malam mereka.

"mau kau sekarang juga bersama denganku bercinta."

Luhan tak mengerti sama sekali bagaimana kalimat frontal itu bisa keluar dari mulut Sehun dengan begitu lancarnya. Dasar manja dan otoriter plus seenaknya namun sayang sangat mempesona dan menggairahkan

"sepertinya akan ribet tuan Oh, karena kamarku di atas sana."jawab Luhan.

"apa aku bilang aku membutuhkan kamar, sayang?"

Dan biarkanlah mereka berdua berbahagia, saling menunjukan rasa cinta mereka.

** I can Feel U **

"oh Tuhan, Sehunnie anakku sudah bercinta dengan Luhan dan ya tuham keadaan Luhan saat itu sangat. Oh tuhan.."

Baekhyun heboh sendiri.

"hey tenanglah, wajar saja. sehun juga laki-laki dan luhan perempuan dan mereka saling mencintai."ujar Jong Dae.

"bukan itu masalahnya, hanya saja dengan melihat tingkat keganasan Sehun saat pertama melakukannya saja pada Luhan. Aku takut aku akan punya cucu segera."

Semua yang mendengarkan langsung terdiam begitu saja.

"yeollie, aku belum mau punya cucu."ucap Baekhyu konyol.

"ya sudah, kita bikin anak lain lagi dari sehun bagaimana?"tawar Chanyeol.

"call!"ucap Baekhyun.

"dasar konyol!"ucap Jong Dae.

"Jong Dae ah,.."panggil Minseok.

Cup!

"waeyo?"

Jong dae kaget dicium di depan umum, dan menjadi sorotan sekarang. Padahal Minseok yang melarangnya.

"kau milikku. Dan aku mencintaimu."ucap Minseok manja.

"ayo, soo-ah, kita cari tempat juga."ajak Jong In pada Kyungsoo.

END

ID Line : rpenita


End file.
